mag_wstapienie_by_anfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Quaesitori
DOM QUAESITOR Dawna nazwa: dom Guernicus Założyciel domu: Guernicus. Pochodził z Rzymu, jego mentor został zamordowany i Guernicus zaczął karierę od poszukiwania sprawiedliwości za tę śmierć, potem jego misja ewoluowała w stronę stworzenia dla magów kodeksu prawnego, który sprawi, że nie będą występować przeciw sobie. Po części mu się to udało, stworzone przez niego prawa pomogły skonsolidować Zakon Hermesa i uczynić go potęgą na długie stulecia. Jednak rozciągnięcie kodeksu na innych magów, o którym marzył Guernicus, nie udało się za jego życia. W domu przez długie lata żyli magowie wierzący, że im się to uda. Jednak fakt, że prawo wprowadzone przez Guernicusa było oparte na konkretnych kategoriach i to, że mimo iż część magów szukała drogi do prawa bardziej inkluzywnego, wielu zamknęło się w sztywnej, europocentrycznej wizji uniwersalizmu. Obecnie w prawo takie samo dla każdego maga wierzy niewielu Quaesitorów. To jedna z głębokich porażek domu. Kolejną jest ta, że prawo Zakonu Hermesa obrosło w precedensy, zamiast ewoluować w stronę jasnego i przejrzystego systemu. Przypadki z przeszłości: Zwoje z Druscei – ponoć dzieło samego Guernicusa który wyłożył w nich swój plan dominacji nad Zakonem i światem. Quaesitori ogłosili, że to fałszywka, zniszczyli zwój i przyłożyli się bardziej do zwalczania korupcji, co sprawiło, że stali się overzealous. W 10 wieku doprowadziło to do problemów. Najpierw postawiono przed sądem primę domu Tytalus, która praktykowała infernalizm, ale w gruncie rzeczy była bardziej demonologiem. Potem wystąpili przeciw domowi Diedne, wspierając Tremere, którzy, in fact, robili sobie zasłoną dymną od własnych machloi (wynik dobrze znany, niech słońce zawsze świeci). Popieranie Tremere zachwiało domem i jego opinią. Spowodowało też na długie lata niechęć domu Tytalus, którzy próbował z Quaesitori rywalizować. Dom Quaesitor podjął decyzję nie przyjmowania pozycji politycznych (czego się nie utrzymali… nigdy jednak Quaesitor nie był głową Zakonu). To uporządkowało ich relacje z tytalusami Najlepsze w tym wszystkim? Zwoje z Druscei najpewniej nie były fałszywką. Guernicus CHCIAŁ rozciągnąć swoje prawo na wszystkich magów. Zakon nie zrozumiał idei i uznał ją za szkodliwą, a Tremere się do tego przyłożyli. Guernicus przyznałby się do autorstwa, bo miał w nosie opinię Zakonu: jego uczniowie i inni członkowie domu dali mu po łbie solidnie. Guernicus wedle podręcznika drugiej edycji zmarł (wstąpił?) w 1099 roku – to oznaczałoby, że zwoje zostały znalezione ZA JEGO ŻYCIA Quaesitori wierzą, że sprawiedliwość jest drogą do wstąpienia. Przyczyny kryzysu: - brak przywództwa - skostniałe prawo - przywiązanie członków domu do status quo - europocentryczność Główna Fundacja Domu znajduje się w Stuttgarcie. Oznacza to, że całkiem sporo magów w Domu pochodzi z Niemiec. Sporo jest też anglików, obecnie wpływy Lucy Murray sprowadzają rekutów z Kalifornii. Hierarchia domu: Primus Magistrati (siedmiu, w randze przynajmniej Adepta) Praetori – doradzają Magistrati, przypada 1-2 na Magistratusa. Quaesitori: regularni członkowie Domu Czarny trybunał to osobna struktura. Należący do Czarnego Trybunału nie może być Magistratus m Magistrati rekrutują się zazwyczaj z byłych członków Czarnego Trybunału albo mistrzów którzy nie opanowali sfery ducha. Magistrati są bardzo konserwatywni. Członkowie Czarnego Trybunału są z reguły także Praetori. Marius Schwarzmann nie może pełnić tej funkcji, bo ma pod sobą całą fundację, co oznacza za dużo na głowie. To oznacza, że dom Quaesitor ma około 20 mistrzów? Jak jest duży? Przy 100 członkach byłoby to 20%. Przy 200 – 10%. Prawdopdobnie populacja domu to między 100 a 200, około 150? Przy 150 magach: 20 mistrzów 50 adeptów 60 młodszych adeptów 30 uczniów Primus: obecnie nie ma Magistrati: Elizabeth Holloway, Bran Emerson, Peeter Karu, Amariah Shankar (konserwatyści) Anne Hardwyck, Lucy Murray, Dieter Bömer (progresywiści) Czarny Trybunał (skład obecny): Marius Schwarzmann, Angela, Lara Szilágyi, Arne Holt, Brahim Sudani, Oksana Karpenko, Mai Pham, Clement Legrant, Gordon Jacobs Gilgul przeprowadza 6-9 magów Oath of Truth: quaesitorskie geas Prawo hermetyczne w skrócie 1) kodeks 2) podział na High Crimes i Low Crimes 3) High Crimes: świadome, dobrowolne złamanie Kodeksu. Zabicie Śpiącego w celu pozyskania osobistych, jednostkowych korzyści dla maga. Jakieś jeszcze, ale podręcznik nie wymienia 4) kary za High Crimes to: Cenzura, Wygnanie (czasowe lub stałe), Egzekucja, Gilgul. Z reguły szpiegowanie magów z Zakonu kończy się Cenzurą lub Wygnaniem, natomiast Infernalizm Gilgulem 5) Low Crimes: wyrządzenie szkody własności (wchodzą to także uczniowie!) innego Hermetyka, kradzież chowańca (zabicie chowańca liczy się jako zranienie maga!), krzywda wyrządzona Śpiącemu z powodów innych niż obrona siebie lub Zakonu (tu wchodzi też gwałt na Śpiącym!). 6) Do niedawna obowiązywała zasada „oko za oko” przy radzeniu sobie z Low Crimes. Obecnie Quaesitori na miejsce dawnego prawa Talionu wprowadzają skodyfikowany system reparacji. Talion wyrządzał więcej szkód, niż pożytku. 7) Problem z adekwatnością nazwy Gilgul: w czasach, gdy rytuał powstał postrzegano go jako odesłanie avatara maga a nie jego zniszczenie. Ogólny paradygmat głosił niezniszczalność duszy. Kto wie, może Guernicus i inni mieli nieco racji? Ale nazwa sugerująca przemieszczenie duszy była też politycznym zabiegiem i manipulacją. Martwi Quaesitori: Guernicus Fenicil – drugi primus domu, uczeń Guernicusa Oriabel Beaumont – uciekinierka z domu Tremere, uczennica Gwydiona deCarenne, była bardzo za wipeoutem Tremere. Poza tym canon migrant Louis DuMonte Parethis z Efezu – bardzo nieprzychylny wobec Janissary w XVIII wieku. Jego tajemnicza śmierć podniosła pytania o udział Janczarzy. Prawdopodobnie zginął z ręki Dincera Albayraka, jeszcze przed narodzinami Caerona, w czasach, kiedy Janissary byli agendą Ksirafai (albo i Porządku Rozumu?). Parethis miał dowody na Albayraka, zginął, nim zdążył je przedstawić. Potem na dowodach położył łapę Caeron i stały się one jedną z podstaw do jego śledztwa przeciw niemu i do ostatecznego sojuszu z Quaesitori Marvin Howland – niegdyś członek Carnego Trybunału, potem jeden z Magistrati, upadł i przeszedł przez Czepiec. Poddany karze Gilgula pod koniec XX wieku: pierwszy wyrok przeprowadzony przez Schwarzmanna? Kazimierz Wiślicki – diakon Krakowa w latach 1967-2012. Nie żyje. Ishaq ibn-Thoth – Głowa domu w latach 1920-2020. Prawdopodobnie nie żyje Elizabeth Holloway Marius Schwarzmann Song Su-Jin – śledczy, były członek Czarnego Trybunału Lucy Murray Bran Emerson – nieprzyjemne wspomnienie Twilight (badał ją). Były członek Czarnego Trybunału, Magistratus. Michael – były uczeń Tytalusa, zmuszony do przyjęcia wampirzej krwi, odebrany mistrzowi i oddany pod opiekę Schwarzmanna. Obecnie samodzielny adept (młodszy adept, bycie ghulem spoolniło jego naukę) Anna Hardwyck – przez lata natykała się na opory w reformie hermetyckiego prawa. Kandydatka na Primę? Anna ma sześćdziesiąt parę lat i robi wszystko, żeby nie wyglądać jak klon Holloway Arne Holt - członek Czarnego Trybunału, formalnie mężczyzna, niedawno wyoutował się jako niebinarny. Duńczyk Matthew De Leon - uczeń w domu, podopieczny Lucy, aktualnie na studiach w Niemczech. Latynos, aktualnie przeżywa szok kulturowy :P Angela „Angie” - podwładna Schwarzmanna, albinoska, członkini Czarnego Trybunału od 2015. W 2013 Song Su-Jin odszedł z Czarnego trybynału: Schwarzmann rekomendował Angie i wymógł na niej mistrzostwo, które zrobiła w dwa lata. Lara Szilágyi – na razie nie wiadomo o niej nic poza tym, że jest z węgier i jest w Czarnym Trybunale :P Peeter Karu – też nic nie wiem, poza tym, że to estończyk i jest jednym z Magistrati. Nie należał do Czarnego Trybunału. Dieter Bömer – jeden z Magistrati, niemiec, jak widać. Względnie młody, z domieszką czegoś co białe nie jest. Amariah Shankar – magistratus, horizon born (z typowym wyglądem) (tak, jego nazwisko to dwa imiona, jedno hebrajskie, drugie indyjskie) Sivan Quadir – młodsza adeptka w domu, pochodzi z Syrii, ma obywatelstwo niemieckie, Jezydka. Brahim Sudani – w Czarnym Trybunale, Marokańczyk Oksana Karpenko – w Czarnym Trybunale, Ukrainka Mai Pham – z Czarnego Trybunału, amerykanka wietnamskiego pochodzenia Clement Legrand – z Czarnego Trybunału, Francuz Gordon Jacobs – z Czarnego Trybunału, brytyjczyk Relacje w obrębie Zakonu: Janissary: sojusznicy, dla Quaesitorów Janczarze są jak policja dla wymiaru sprawiedliwości. Niemniej jednak Quaesitori chcieliby widzieć Janczarzy jako swoich podwładnych, stąd ambicje Caerona Mustai nieszczególnie się podobają… a zwłaszcza przejęcie funkcji głowy Tradycji. Choć Caeron wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia, że reszta domu będzie słuchać Quaesitori, ci niekoniecznie w to wierzą. Kiedy w XIX wieku Caeron Mustai zaczął wkradać się w łaski domu, niektórzy zaczęli przypominać to, co zrobili w przeszłości Tremere… Cóż, jeśli Caeron próbował tego samego, robił to lepiej i nie wywlekał Quaesitorom ich własnych brudów próbując ich szantażować. „Kiełbasa jest dobrą rzeczą, ale jest lepsza z musztardą. Janissary są jak musztarda” - Marius Schwarzmann Bonisagus: Bonisagi są tak bardzo zróżnicowani, że i Quaesitorom trudno wypracować jednolitą opinię. Tytalus: Po upadku domu Tremere Tytalusi stali się podstawowymi sojusznikami Quaesitorów. Guernicus uważał, że każdy dom powinien mieć swoje zadanie. Zadaniem Tytali miała być władza i dyplomacja. Niestety, wiek XX bardzo Tytalusów skompromitował. Niemniej jednak duża część Quaesitorów czeka, aż się odkują. „Z uczniów Guorny to Tytalus był tym rozsądniejszym, a jednak gdzieś w głębi tkwiło nasienie korupcji. Oby w końcu je wykorzenili” - Bran Emerson Flambeau: Zanim Caeron Mustai wszedł w sojusz z Quaesitorami, to Flambeau byli rekrutowani jako policja i siła uderzeniowa. Kiedy Janissary zaczęli robić słodkie oczy do Quaesitori, to Flambeau pierwsi zaczęli wskazywać na podejrzaność sytuacji. Obecnie jednak większość Flambeau zapomniała o tym problemie. Quaesitori natomiast nie. Część uważa, że odsunięcie Flambeau od obowiązków było błędem i że trzeba dać im zajęcie, bo rozniosą Zakon. Stąd na przykład Marius Schwarzmann lubi zatrudniać i Janczarzy, i Flambeau. Shaea: Och, tak. Słowa. Magia słów. Jedna z najstarszych, najbardziej szanowanych sztuk. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jeśliby patrzeć historycznie, to one są prawdziwymi dziedziczkami Djowtey i Seshat. Może nie samym Zakonem, ale tym, z czego Zakon wyszedł. Fortunae: Większość z nich to rozsądni, stabilni uczeni. Na resztę trzeba bardzo uważać. Thig: Od początku wydawali się śliscy. Dobrze, że to się już skończyło. Criamon: Przez wieki byli niewielką grupką, teraz odzyskali pozycję i starają się być ważnym fileram Zakonu. Oby ich skłonności do ezoteryki nie zaczęły ukrywać czegoś podejrzanego. Jerbiton: Zawsze byli cichymi sojusznikami i przykładali się do przestrzegania Kodeksu. Niewielu ich zostało. Merenita: Kodeks mówi, żeby nie drażnić fae… Merenita zawsze balansowali na krawędzi. Ale fae zabrakło i zabrakło Merenita. Jeśli ostatni z nich odejdą z Zakonu, będzie to smutne, będzie to blamaż, ale będzie to zrozumiałe. Hong Lei: Należy patrzeć na nich uważnie. Duma Wu Lung jest równie wielka, co duma Zakonu i nie została złamana. Może kiedyś będą zasługiwać na usamodzielnienie się. Skopos: Co? Och. Ciekawe. Ngoma: Quaesitori są za samodzielnością domu Ngoma. Tylko jeszcze nie teraz. Xaos: Większość Quaesitorów ma nadzieję, że dom Xaos NIGDY nie zyska samodzielności „Co oni sobie kurwa, jaja robią?” - Marius Schwarzmann Tremere: Nasi najstarsi sojusznicy, nasza największa porażka. Nie, nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Ziracah: To był dom w Zakonie Hermesa? Poważnie? Validas: Zdemaskowanie ich było jednym z naszych wielkich sukcesów Thrasis: Istnieli za krótko, żeby wpłynąć na Zakon Luxor: Za szybko pozwolono im odejść Golo: Zajmowali się ciekawymi zagadnieniami, ale czy naprawdę pasowali do Zakonu? Diedne: Quaesitori nie lubią mówić o domu Diedne. Przyznają, że mogli popełnić błąd… ale było zamieszanie, Tremere mącili, szantażowali, no i teraz już jest za późno, żeby się z tym rozliczać… Bjornaer: Być może ich odejście jest efektem naszych własnych błędów. Mercere: Byli ważną częścią Zakonu, ale ich czas minął.